Theodore's Dog
by MalleoGurl
Summary: Another Alvin Show fanfic. After ignoring Dave and getting a dog without his permission, Dave gives Theodore the silent treatment. The cover image was made by me, but it wasn't really meant for this fic. It just happened to be the only Theodore and Dave pic I have.


Dave hasn't talked to me for a week. At first, I didn't mind. But now it's making me a bit upset. He was never mad at me! I was always the good one, the lovable giggling one! It was always Alvin getting in trouble, and sometimes Simon when he ignored Dave and continued reading his book. But this time, it was me. No matter how many times he told me no dog, I still went to the pound and got one anyway. I already named him Alexander. He was the cutest basset hound ever! Dave already hated a couple of my pets. He got rid of my pet bird, George. I didn't like George much anyway. He always broke my stuff and bit me. But Alexander never did any of that. He behaved but his constant howling still drives Dave crazy. We had just got home from our trip. One reason why Dave didn't want a dog. We travel a lot. Dave prepared dinner and we sat at the table and ate. Hopefully Dave would talk to me, but nope. Alvin was blabbering on about some stupid baseball game, god, that kid and his baseball. Then he resumed talking about how he should take harmonica lessons, but luckily, Dave said no to that. I just ate my food. The worst part of this all was that Dave wouldn't even look at me. He was never this angry at Alvin when he did something bad, so why me?! I coughed a little.

"So, I taught Alexander how to shake..."

I piped up. They all looked at me. Alvin then shrugged. "You should teach him to sing like us. Then we wouldn't have to be the ones making the records." I only rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Alvin, you love the attention." I hissed. Dave still didn't respond to anything I had to say. I decided to say something to him. If he wasn't going to, then I was. "Hey, Dave," I began. He looked up from his plate to me.

"Uh... Any new songs that we have to rehearse?" I asked. I didn't really care about some stupid song, I was just hoping Dave would actually talk to me. But alas, he only shrugged. I was getting a bit annoyed. "Okay, never mind." I muttered angrily. "Dave, may I be excused? I'm done eating, and _ABC Sunday Night Movie _is about to start." Simon asked. I swear, the only thing Simon liked in life was movies and books. "Sure thing, Simon." Dave answered. Simon hopped off the chair and pushed it in. "Can I be excused to? I'm done." I asked, hoping for a reply. Dave ignored me. Of course. "Helloooooo?" I drawled. "Dave?" Dave only kept his attention on Alvin, who wasn't eating. "Are you done eating Alvin?" Dave asked. Alvin nodded. "Alright, go on." My jaw dropped. Are you kidding me?! Any other time Alvin didn't eat, Dave was on his case about it! "Oh, he's excused, but I'm not?! He didn't even touch his food!" I jeered. Dave only frowned at me. "Make sure to lick your plate." Alvin sneered. My eye twitched with anger. I took my fork with blind rage and threw it at him. I'm so glad Alvin dodged it, because I'd be dead if he didn't. I then hopped off the chair and stomped to my room.

There I sat on the bed, angry tears flowing down my face. Alexander was on the edge of my bed, snoozing. "This is all your fault, you stupid mutt." I murmured. I then felt bad. I couldn't say such a thing to Alex, I loved him to death. "Sorry, buddy." I said after, although he probably didn't even hear me the first time since he was deep in sleep. The door then flung open. I was expecting Dave, but it was just Alvin. "What the heck was that about?!" Alvin yelled at me. I gave him a blank expression. "Earth to Theodore! Hello?" I only giggled. "Sorry, I was just impersonating Dave."

"Look, I don't know what's going on between you two, but you don't have to take it out on me!" Alvin shot. He was right. "Sorry, Alvin." I didn't really say in an apologetic way, but he still took it. He only raised a brow and turned his back on me, leaving the room. I rubbed Alexander's head, then went downstairs to join Simon and watch a movie. When I got down there, Dave was gone from the dining room table. Good. I didn't want to see his stupid face anyway. I headed into the living room. Like I expected, Simon was watching a movie. It looked uninteresting though, so I headed back upstairs. I then heard Alvin talking in Dave's office. Probably about stupid baseball, but then I heard my name. I pressed my cheek to the door and listened.

"But he's really sad. You seriously can't still be mad about Alex."

"Oh, but I am, Alvin. Theodore did something so reckless after I told him 'no dog' a million times."

"But, Dave. I do stupid stuff all the time!"

"Yeah, but you do it all the time. The one time I thought I could trust Theodore, he just blows it."

I heard Alvin sigh. "Fine. I think it's just stupid that you're ignoring Theodore. I thought you were the grown up one." My eyes widened. That's probably the smartest thing Alvin ever said. And instead of Dave appreciating it, he threw him out. "Don't talk to me like that! Get out!" He jabbed, shoving Alvin out the door. The door's sudden opening caused me to stumble back. Dave and Alvin eyed me. I was about to say something, until Dave slammed the door on us. Alvin brushed himself off. "What a stubborn mule." He said under his breath. I smiled widely at him. "What're you looking at?" He snapped. "Thanks, Alvin." He wasn't as bad as a brother as I thought. "Shut up. I'm just sick of you two ignoring each other like a couple of ninnies. Just make out already." Alvin scoffed before going downstairs. I was about to go into my room until I heard Dave say my name behind the office door. I opened it up. "Yes, Dave?"

"Come in here."

He was talking to me. I couldn't believe it. I came in and stood in front of his desk. "Yeah?" Dave let out a sigh. "Uh, listen, Teddy," Dave hasn't called me Teddy in a really long time. "Alvin is right. I'm being really immature about this. And... I'm sorry. You have every right to be angry at me." I crossed my arms and smirked. "I just got so upset because I wanted to surprise you..." Surprise me? Now this is something I haven't heard. "Huh?"

"I went to the pound and picked out the same exact dog you did, because I know how much you love basset hounds." Dave explained. Great. Now I'm the bad guy. "Oh..." "I know you didn't get much on your birthday, so I wanted to get you Alexander. After we got back from our trip. But you beat me to it. I never really get you what you want on your birthday, so I was so excited to do it just this once." Ouch. Dave saying that pretty much stabbed me in the heart. I sighed. "Well, just having you talk to me is a great present." I smiled. He looked up and met my gaze. His eyes brightened up.

"Yeah, I guess it is."


End file.
